Mokuba vs kaiba- a duel to keep friendship and aftermath
by nerd314314
Summary: Mokuba have to duel kaiba to keep his friendship with Téa Gardner. who will win? contains a madeup card I do not own yugioh. Sorry for mistakes. Take place in Battle city. kaiba fans might not like this fanfiction. Contains one sided Mokuba x Téa Gardner at the end.


Kaiba yelled" You will not be friends with Téa Gardner! You are too good for her." . Mokuba said " you can't do that. I am all ready friends with Téa Gardner.". Kaiba said " I will destory the friendship you two have unless you beat me in a duel. If you lose, I will make you destory your frienship and if you don't duel me, so good bye to your friendship to Téa Gardner.". Mokuba said " I have no dueldisk.". Kaiba said " we are dueling in the hall. you will borrow a dueldisk from someone. Kaiba and Mokuba walked into the hall. Kaiba saw Yami yugi and ask yami yugi " can I borrow your dueldidsk me and Mokuba have to duel!". Yami yugi put his deck in his pocket and gave his dueldisk to Mokuba and saw Mokuba's worried face. Yami yugi felt something was wrong. He left to track down Joey and Téa Gardner maybe they could find out what wrong.

Mokuba put his deck in the dueldisk. Yami yugi, Joey and Téa Gardner came where Mokuba and kaiba was at to watch Kaiba and Mokuba's duel. Kaiba said " Get ready to lose, Mokuba!". Mokuba said " you don't scare me!" Mokuba and kaiba then activited the dueldisks and said " Duel!" Mokuba went 1st. Mokuba said " I summon Masked Dragon in attack mode. I set 2 cards. I end my turn!". Kaiba said " I draw! I summon Blade Knight in attack mode. slice that dragon!". Mokuba said " I play my facedown, Shrink! It cuts Blade knight's attack in half making it weaker than my monster. Masked Dragon destorys Blade knight!". Kaiba laughed when his lifepoints went down to 3400 and he said " I wanted you to do that. I play a quick play spell card, Big revenge! when my monster is destoryed by battle, I can special summon a level 7 or higher monster from my deck ignoring summoning conditions and it's effects negated. It cannot be desoryed by effects. I special summon Obelisk the Tormentor from my deck in attack mode!". Joey, yami yugi and Téa Gardner said " he taking this duel too far!". Kaiba said "Obelisk the Tormentor destory Masked Dragon!". Mokuba screamed while his lifepoints dropped to 1400. Mokuba said " Masked Dragon's effect! when it destoryed, I can special summon a dragon from my deck. I special summon a new Masked Dragon in defense mode!". Kaiba said in a mad way " I end my turn!" Mokuba said " I draw! Obelisk is going down! I play lightning vortex! I discard Blue-Eyes White Dragon to destory all faceup monsters you control. You think I wasted a card for no reason. you are wrong. I play my set, call of the haunted to bring back Blue-Eyes White Dragon in attack mode.". Kaiba said " you still can't beat obelisk!". Mokuba said " I am not done yet. I have 1 more card in my hand. It will allow to beat Obelisk! I play Gift of the Martyr! I send Masked Dragon to my graveyard then my Blue-Eyes White Dragon gain 1400 attack points until the end phase meaning it's attack is now 4400 until the end phase of this turn! ". Kaiba, yami yugi , Joey and Téa Gardner said " no way he gonna.." Mokuba said "Blue-Eyes White Dragon attack and destory Obelisk the Tormentor!". Kaiba watched as Obelisk the Tormentor was destoryed and his lifepoints went down to 3000. yugi , Joey and Téa Gardner screamed " Mokuba was able to take down Obelisk the Tormentor! " . Mokuba said " I end my turn meaning my Blue-Eyes White Dragon 's attack return to 3000. ". Kaiba said " I will destory your friendship with Téa Gardner, that rat! I draw!". Mokuba screamed " she is not a rat! she is a good friend! you will pay for disrespecting her like that!". Yami yugi said " That was the whole point of the duel? , kaiba to get a rid of a friend?" Téa Gardner was thinking in her hand " why kaiba hate me? He trying to push his thoughts and views into Mokuba's mind.". Kaiba said " You don't understand, Yami yugi. I play shrink. It cuts Mokuba's monster attack by half. I summon Battle Ox in attack mode. It destorys your dragon!". Mokuba's monster was destoryed and his lifepoints went down to 1200. Kaiba said " I end my turn!".

Mokuba said " My turn, I draw! I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode. It destorys your ox! ". kaiba's lifepoints went down to 2800. Mokuba said " I end my turn!". Kaiba said " I draw! lucky for you, I can't beat that for now. I set 1 monster in defense mode. I end my turn!". Mokuba said " I draw! I summon Shining Angel in attack mode. Luster Dragon attack down your defense". Kaiba's defense was gone. It was saggi the dark clown. Mokuba said " Shining Angel attacks you directly!". Kaiba saw his lifepoints go down to 1400. Mokuba said " I end my turn!". Kaiba said " I draw! I summon vorse raider in attack mode. Kill that angel!". Mokuba's lifepoints went down to 700. Mokuba said " Shining Angel's effect! when it's destoryed by battle, I can special summon a light monster with 1500 or less attack points from my deck in attack mode. I special summon Shining Friendship from my deck in attack mode.". Kaiba said " My turn is over!". Mokuba said " I draw! I won! I equip Silver Bow and Arrow to Shining Friendship increase it's attack and defense by 300! Luster dragon destorys itself with vorse raider!". Luster dragon and vorse raider was both destoryed since they had the same attack points. Kaiba said " no this can't be!". Mokuba said " This is for disrespecting my best friend, Téa Gardner! Shining Friendship wipes out your lifepoints, brother!". Kaiba screamed " I lost to Mokuba!" while his lifepoints hit zero. Mokuba said " I won that means you must accept that me and Téa Gardner are friends.". kaiba said " Fine! You and the box lady are friends. Stay away from me!" and kaiba ran away very mad. Mokuba cried with tears saying " big bro hate me for having friends.". Téa Gardner gave Mokuba a big hug trying to calm him down. Serenity saw Mokuba's tears and was mad at kaiba.

Serenity ran towards kaiba and asked him " what did you do to him?". Kaiba lied and said " nothing.". Serenity said " not lieing to me! I saw Mokuba's tears crying and Téa Gardner trying to calm him down.". Kaiba yelled " lies!" and was about to punch serenity with everything he got. Mokuba saw what Kaiba was about to do. Mokuba got out of Téa Gardner's hug and ran towards his brother. Joey saw what kaiba was trying to do and he yelled " if you hurt her...". . Yami yugi and Téa Gardner ran towards serenity when they saw what kaiba was trying to do. Kaiba was about to punch Serenity . He was stopped by Mokuba's kick to his back. Mokuba said " Do not hurt her or any of yugi's friends or my friends ever again!". Kaiba just ran to his room. Joey was mad at kaiba but he focus on serenity's safety. Serenity said " I am fine. Mokuba kicked him before he can do anything . Kaiba really need to cool off. All of them agreed.

Mokuba sleep in Téa Gardner's room tonight due to kaiba's anger on the floor. Mokuba was thinking to himself " why does I feel a stronger bond towards Téa Gardner than yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke and serenity? I feel these different feelings towards Téa Gardner, do I have crush on her? yes I do I have a crush on her. I don't have thses different feelings towards serenity. Téa Gardner is so sweet and I know my crush is only one sided relationship. I Just want her to be happy who she ever be with in life.". Mokuba then went to sleep.


End file.
